


Coffee Shop

by Spacentec



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacentec/pseuds/Spacentec
Summary: Yes i know I suck at naming things!!





	Coffee Shop

“I’m so sorry, sir!” Paul spoke quickly, glancing nervously at the people in line as he twisted his hands into his apron. Tom looked down at his now coffee stained shoes, exhaling before shaking his head. “It’s o-”  
“Gee, sir. Let me get that.” Paul squeezed past his co-worker,Patryk who gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. “Nice one, amuetur.” He joked. Paul rolled his eyes in return, grabbing napkins and leaning down to wipe up the spilled drink. “Here, uh I’ll get you another one. It’s on the house. Again, I’m really sorry.” Paul repeated, tossing the used napkins in the trash bin before moving behind the counter once more. Tom stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets, cocking a brow. “It’s fine,...uh.” He glanced at the man’s name tag, but had to take a moment to read so since it was upside down. “Luab?” he finished hesitantly. Paul looked up, not hearing the words before the strange name. “What?” he asked, clenching the coffee cup as not to drop it again. Tom shrugged, shaking his head. “Uh..nevermind. Anyway, I’ll take the coffee, thanks dude.”  
Paul took a moment to process this before looking at the cup and squinting. “Right! Right.” He finished off the order, grabbing the pen from behind his ear. “Your name?” Tom smiled slightly before shrugging. “Tom.” Paul nodded in response, writing the name on the lid of the cup in loopy cursive before handing it back to Tom.  
The eyeless man took the coffee, nodding gratefully towards the man before waving and stepping out of the shop, breathing in deeply. He then looked down at his cup, chuckling slightly. ‘Alberta’.

About three days later, Tom had come back to the coffee shop. When he stepped in. his eyes traveled over to the short, pudgy man with large eyebrows. Smiling discreetly, he waited in line patiently before intentionally striking a conversation with Paul. He talked to him as he served the woman in front of himself. About the weather, and puppies. He learned Paul really loved dogs, but that was not what he was here for. Just as he planned, the man asked him what his order was. Tom replied with a “Just a regular sized regular coffee with the regular amount of espresso shots and a regular amount of whipped cream.”  
Paul swallowed thickly before glancing at Patryk nervously. “Oh uh..okay.” He began to make the coffee as he felt Tom’s voids bore into him from behind. His face flushed in embarrassment, and he was tempted not to make any mistakes. However, as he handed Tom the coffee cup, Tom’s hand ‘slipped’ and the coffee went crashing to the ground, spilling its contents everywhere. Paul gasped before pressing his palm to his forehead. “Not again! I’m sorry, sir!”  
Tom hid a smile until he heard someone behind him. “Yeah kid, be more fucking care-” Tom whipped around, glaring at the woman who had said that. “Accidents happen.” He hissed before turning back to Paul, not bothering to clean up the mess he made intentionally. “Thanks, Laub.”   
“What.”  
“I suspect that’s a free coffee?” Tom asked with a smug smile. Paul nodded slowly, exhaling deeply. “Yeaaah. Uh just don’t tell my boss.” He nodded, furrowing his brows together.   
“Course I won't,” Tom replied.  
Eyeless void man, as Paul called him, collected his coffee and left the shop, He sipped he drink happily, adding some Smirnoff. This was nice. He didn’t even feel bad for cheating the poor eyebrow man out of free coffee. Not a bit.  
Tom had done this about two more times, Paul too nervous to even question why this was happening to only Tom. Though this time was different.   
Tom entered the coffee shop, looking around before walking to the counter. He sees Paul and smiles brightly. “I’ll have the us-”  
“Please stop.” Paul frowned, stacking the cups neatly beside the machines.”I’m sorry?” Tom raised a brow, folding his arms over his chest. “I know what you’re doing. And I can’t afford to keep doing that. Even though it’s one cup, it helps a lot. Stop dropping them.” Paul exhaled deeply, looking up to meet Tom’s void eyes.  
Tom paused before staring back, his lips curling up in a smile. He then stopped himself. Why was he smiling? No, this was a genuine smile. “Why are you smiling?” Paul huffed to which Tom snapped back to attention. “Uh..I don’t know. Sorry, I won’t drop it again.” Did he just apologize?? This was something Tom never did. There was just something about Laup that made him want to be kind.   
“Do you still want coffee?” “Nah,” Tom replied, pulling out his flask and sipping it. “You know, I see you drink that a lot. Maybe too much?” Paul pointed, furrowing his brows together.  
“Mind your business,” Tom growled lowly to which Paul flinched slightly. “Right, sorry.” He inhaled, wiping his hands on his apron. “Well, if you’re going to get drunk, do not do it here.” He said sternly, pointing a hand at the door.   
Tom shrugged, sipping again before pulling out his wallet. “You know, I’ll take that coffee.” Paul nodded in return, turning to make the coffee, humming. The eyeless man found himself watching, taking in the way Laup chewed on his lip and wiped his hands on his apron repeatedly even if they weren’t soiled. The way he practically glided along the floor, grabbing the lid. His large hips and his a--  
“Here you are.” Paul smiled softly, handing the coffee cup over to Tom. He nodded slowly before looking at the cup, and then back up to Laup’s face. “Uuuhhmm, yeah thanks.” His face flushed as he slammed the money on the counter and rushed out of the shop with the cup.


End file.
